


Melt

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No really schmaltz, also meat eating, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves do bonding magic differently. Also, when I say schmaltz, I'm not kidding. Someone back in 2007 must have challenged me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this story popped into my mind as drabbles in response to a prompt at [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/) in honor of Mother's Day in the United States. I have added an ending to make it feel like more of a narrative.

 

 

**Condensed Milk**

"I'll be Mum," Lupin said, pouring tea from a battered tin on a rock in the firepit.

Severus shivered. The woolen blanket was inadequate. "Thanks."

"That'll put some heart into you."

"Indeed it won't. Cursed." Severus was parsimonious with exhaustion. Even his glare was tired.

Lupin put his arm around the other's shoulders. "Drink it, Severus." He nuzzled Severus' cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking you so the pack knows you're mine."

Severus grimmaced. "Not yours." Still, he put his head on the werewolf's shoulder. "Shhh," Lupin said.

 

* * *

 

**Camp Bed**

 

He woke in a heart-pounding sweat. Some fear is so usual it's almost comfortable. The hand on his head was different. "Mummy?" No--he was an adult and Eileen was dead these three years.

"Shhh," Lupin said again. God, humiliating--but he was too tired to shudder or even speak. His mother's hand was always cool and the werewolf's was warm, pushing the hair from his face.

"Sleep now, Severus, I'm keeping watch."

"Thanks, Lupin. Decent. Sorry..."

"Shh."

Not right to enjoy the dry lips on his forehead, but he couldn't remember why and was asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Greyback's Plan**

 

"But I want to see Remus, Mummy," a child's clear voice insisted. Sunlight was coming through chinks in the sides of the tent. The little fellow was right outside, next to Severus' head.

A woman's voice murmured low, "Remus is taking care of his school friend, who is ill and needs quiet."

"When I was at school," the little voice said dreamily, "My friend Beaner came to stay with me, when I was seventeen eleventeen twelveteen."

"How old is he really?" Severus asked Lupin.

"Four. Yes, he's a werewolf."

Severus' throat was tight.

 

* * *

 

**Chicken Soup**

 

"Why are you hovering over me like a hen with one chick, Lupin?"

"Feeling back to yourself, eh?"

"Why are you helping me? What do you hope to gain?"

Lupin set the pot of soup on the fire. "My mother used to make this soup when I was ill," he said.

"Whose side are you on?"

Lupin smiled at him, or bared his teeth. "You're asking me? I haven't killed anyone. Well, except this innocent chicken. Whose side are _you_ on?"

Severus stared into the fire.

Lupin touched his shoulder. "I know, Severus."

 

* * *

 

**Confession**

 

"My mother wanted you put down," Severus said. "After. In sixth year."

Lupin nodded. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because--"

Lupin waited.

Severus took a breath. "You're doing this because you believed Black was the traitor."

"That's part of it."

"You like seeing me surrounded by werewolves--"

"I was a bit jealous when Julian wanted to sit on your lap and sing the alphabet."

"--because I was afraid of you."

"You needn't confess everything, you know."

"I'm dying of this curse."

"Shh," Lupin said. "No, you aren't."

 

* * *

 

**Lucky**

 

"Come on, Mummy," Julian said, dragging another young woman to the edge of their campsite. "I want to visit Remus' pack mate."

Interrupted, Severus stood at a loss.

"Hello, Julian," Lupin said. "Hello Paula."

"But I thought Diana was your mother," Severus said.

"I have three mothers because I'm lucky." Julian was wide-eyed and unsmiling.

"Julian's mum couldn't take care of him, so he's come to live with us," Paula said.

"We'll talk later." Lupin's hand was warm on Severus' arm. "Just remember, I know more about dark curses than you."

 

* * *

 

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 

"What was your Defence NEWT score?"

"I don't remember."

Lupin smirked. "Right. You know I had the highest in our year. My mother was so proud."

"What's your point?" Severus couldn't help sounding a bit sulky.

"I know you've been handling Horcruxes--"

Before he knew it, Severus had crossed the tent and put his hand over Lupin's mouth, trembling. Lupin's hand closed around his wrist and moved his hand to his chest.

"You're safe here, Severus. You're pack now."

"Even though I'm not a werewolf?"

Lupin nodded. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

 

* * *

 

**Breath**

 

"You think I'm frightened for myself? For my own safety, is that it?" Severus grabbed Lupin's arms.

"No, of course not, Severus, I just--"

"Look, Snivellus is scared, he's crying for his mummy--"

Lupin looked away. "I was an arse," he said, "I knew better, there was no excuse--"

Severus felt flat-- the wind knocked out of him. "No, we were just children. It was a long time ago." He used his thumb to wipe the tear from Lupin's cheek.

"You don't believe me--you think you're going to die. You're not, Severus--"

They kissed: two cursed men sharing breath.

 

* * *

"So it's not all a joke to you," Severus said.

 

"What?" Lupin looked dazed. "No. I healed the Horcrux curse injuries. When I made you part of my pack--"

"You what?"

"When I marked you, that was part of a ceremony. I fed you, I warmed you, and I claimed you as part of my--" He growled. "We usually say pack in English."

"But I read that werewolves use sex magic--"

"Julian did not get two mummies through sex magic!"

"Are you my mum now?" Severus smirked. "Too bad about the sex magic."

* * *

"Why is lycanthropy sexually suggestive?" Lupin's throat was flushed.

"Perhaps it's you, not your lycanthropy, that people find sexually enticing."

"Severus, are you teasing me? You don't usually do that."

Severus put his hand against Lupin's warm neck. "You don't usually decide to make me part of your--" he attempted the growling sound. Lupin laughed. "Does it mean that we can't be lovers?"

Lupin swallowed. "No, I think--do you want to be lovers?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you what kissing means?"

"Pledge of fealty between comrades?"

"No." Severus demonstrated again.

* * *

**Obligations**

"Holy Mother of _God_ ," Lupin swore as Severus took him into his throat. "Severus, wait--ah!"

Lupin's cock sprang against his belly as Severus released it.

"Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"No," Severus said, still stroking his beautiful prick. "There's no time."

"You're not--ah--dying--you're killing me, though--"

Severus allowed the head of Lupin's penis to escape from his lips where he'd been teasing it. "If I'm not dying, then I have more obligations. It's a war, you know."

"I know." Lupin pulled him to his feet. "At least let me fuck you before you go."

* * *

**Melt**

"At least let me fuck you before you go!" Severus repeated, laughing hard. "Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth," Eileen used to say--that was Lupin. Though Lupin's mouth was hot on his nipples.

"Hope you're laughing because you're happy," Lupin said into his navel. He turned Severus over and began mapping his back with his werewolf tongue. He spread Severus' arse, slicking him with something greasy.

"What is that?"

"Rendered chicken fat. You _are_ having a good time, aren't you?" His uncontrollable laughter relaxed Severus so that Lupin could penetrate him with a single thrust.

* * *

It was the best sex of his life, possibly because he had thought he would be dead by now. On all fours on the floor of a tent in the forest, Severus' cock shuddered as Lupin pushed against his buttocks. The other man's penis was hot, and the warmth spread through Severus, driving out the last of the curse-cold from the Horcrux. Lupin was quiet; it was Severus whose voice sounded like an animal's in the stillness.

It was so good to be alive and to feel pleasure and expectation as Lupin teased him and fucked him and made him come.

* * *

"Are we mated now?" Severus' body was entirely relaxed, though his penis was slow to soften with the werewolf's prick still throbbing hot against his prostate. His mind raced. What had he done?

"You and your sex magic. You are already pack to me--there's nothing closer."

"So having sex doesn't change our relationship?"

Lupin nuzzled his neck. "Of course it does. Just not magically. You think like a wizard--everything is bodily fluids. Werewolf bodies change too much for our ceremonies to work that way."

Severus thought this over. "That's too bad," he said.

* * *

"What?" Now Lupin was laughing.

"At least we did it once."

"Why were you sorted into Slytherin? You just asked me _after_ having sex whether you had accidentally entered into a magical contract. Not to mention the way you risked your life to destroy that horcrux."

"Slytherins can be impulsive, you know. The Sorting Hat doesn't determine all of one's personality flaws. _You_ were sorted into Gryffindor, and you're the sneakiest bastard I've ever met."

"We certainly won't do it only once," Lupin said. He kissed Severus on the mouth. "That was a pledge of fealty between comrades."

* * *

"This is a portkey," Lupin said, putting a chain around Severus' neck. "No one can see it but you and me."

"I don't think I should endanger your pack," Severus said.

"Don't wait for danger," Lupin said. "Come if you are cold, or tired, or need some soup."

"Yes, mother," Severus said. Lupin smiled.

"Remember I know more about dark curses than you--really, Severus, you must use me as a resource."

"I'm a spy. I killed--"

"I know what you've done. I'm a werewolf--my loyalty is always in doubt. Just come."

They kissed again.


End file.
